A romantic one shot of Harry and Hermione partly derived from an old
by n7kairos
Summary: Post war Harry and Hermione romance.


"So, here we are" Hermione looked at Harry, a slight smile grazing the corners of her mouth.

" Here we are" he smiled back, taking a sip of his coffee.

" What do we do now,Harry?" She asked, looking at him with her intense brown eyes, half hidden beneath the crown of her brown hair.

" We could just take it moment to moment, eat, talk, just breathe and be with each other."

He reached out, taking her hand in his, squeezing it.

She smiled at the contact, squeezing his hand back.

They did just that, simply basking in their closeness, the comfort of each other's company, coffee and words keeping them company

When the coffee was finished, they migrated away from the cozy little shop, paying the waitress with a big note. She smiled at them, perhaps because they'd been kind, or perhaps because they'd just given her entire month's salary in tips.

They walked through the strange alleys of the strange towns, holding hands. Around them, beyond them were the crowds, the husbands, the fathers, the young lady with a kid, the cop, tourists and locals alike going about. They passed through them, just another couple of faces passing through, completely unaware of anything but themselves. They were in their own little world, exclusive and expansive as they wished it to be. All lovers have such worlds.

Their traipsing brought them to the beach.So they walked on the beach. She leaned into him, her head on his shoulders. He put his arms around her, holding her steady as they walked. They didn't speak, content to bask in their comfort.It was not new, this comfort of theirs. It was old, old as their meeting that terrible, magical place in the terrible magical world that cost them their innocence, and had almost cost them their lives and sanity. They had known theirs were a deep connection, from their earliest days as friends,as fellow outcasts, son of mudblood and mudblood.

The war had just brought it home for them. Their absolute refusal to show mercy to Riddle and his forces had driven most of their few acquaintances away. Those that weren't driven away by that, was certainly driven away by that world's government propaganda. It was simply easier to blame a couple of teenagers than it was to face their own mistake. Compounded by Riddle's constant hunt for them, after they'd killed most of his inner circle that fateful night, had sealed their isolation, driving them further to depend on each other. Not that they minded. They worked best together. They'd been there for each other at best and worst times.

It wasn't surprising they'd fallen in love. After the war, after paying their dues to a world they owed nothing, they'd left together.

They returned on the evening, picking up dinner from a takeaway - bao bowls, pork flat noodles and a chocolate cake, along with a vintage red wine.

Entering the cottage, Harry made himself busy with setting dinner, while she went to soak in a bath.

Humming an old song, Harry retrieved the china, then slowly set about his task. He placed table mats,then placed plates,knives,spoons, and chopsticks. Then he set the wine to decant. After that, he served the bao in small wooden bowls, and the noodles on plates.

He was placing the chocolate cake in the middle, when became aware of being watched. He slowly turned his eyes towards the inside of the house to find her standing at the edge of the door, looking at him with a soft smile on her face, dressed in a soft amber t-shirt dress.

He placed the cake back, then slowly walked to her.

One touch was enough to bring them into an embrace. They stayed there, her hands splayed across his back, holding him close. He had one arm on her lower back, while the other caressed her hair, his face buried on her hair.

He breathed in her beautiful smell, before slowly shifting his face to whisper in her ear.

" You're beautiful"

She didn't reply, merely holding him closer, something which would seem impossible, but she found a way.

After what seemed like a eternity, they seperated. Harry guided her to a seat, getting the chair for her, before seating himself.

[Now here people would imagine a whole conversation taking place, but we are not witness to it.] All we know and they know is that they had a good time.

The food having been consumed, and the table cleared away, they went inside,to the bedroom.

There was no need for words.They kissed. It was a full kiss, a passionate kiss. Tongues entangling each other, passion slowly building a symmetry, until they seperated for a breath.

She looked at him, her eyes searching his. Finding what she needed to find, she traced a caressing hand down his face, then onwards to his neck, to arrive at his collar. With him helping, she opened the collar. She traced a pattern, each button opened was followed by her caressing his bare skin. Arriving at his waist, she slowly pulled out his shirt, unbuttoned the remaining buttons, and helped him get the shirt off his body, and unto the floor.

Then she unbuckled his belt. He helped her get rid of the rest of his clothes. The jeans were peeled off, added to the shirt in the ground. Then he took off his underwear.

They kissed again; he caressed her body, tracing his fingers down her neck, through her breasts, pausing to tease them,her stomach,her waist, until his fingers found the hem of her dress. He clasped it in his hands, then stepped back a pace and in one what she found a very erotic move, pulled her dress above and off her and dropped it to the ground.

She turned around for him to open her bra. He kissed her neck, then slowly trailed downwards, tongue licking and caressing her skin the entire time. Reaching the strap, he unhooked it; she dropped it to the growing pile on the floor.

She turned back, finding herself shivering at the intensity of his green eyed stare. He reached out and caressed her body, tracing the same pattern he had traced with her clothes on her body. He paused at her small, firm breasts, caressed them, teased the nipples into solid nubs; then he stopped, a small sound of protest escaped her lips.

He kneeled, as she opened her eyes, at level with her panties; they were soaked with arousal. He pulled them slowly, she lifted each leg to let it pass; he tossed it to the pile, before going back up slowly, hands caressing her ankles, then her knees, her thighs, until he finally reached her pussy. He stopped, then traced the same path with his tongue; her moans encouraging him. Reaching the folds of her pussy, he began licking it; then sucked it. Finding her clitoris, he swirled his tongue around and over it.

Hermione gasped, her hands holding him to her pussy; he started sucking and licking her clitoris, drawing more incoherent mumblings and moans of pleasure, her breath coming in ever shorter gasps, until in loud shriek she came, and kept cumming, her juices swallowed by her lover.

Once she stopped, he carried her to bed.

Settling down, he traced soft kisses from belly button to her incredible small and tight breasts, taking a nipple in his mouth sucking it before letting it go with a pop.

He groaned when she grabbed his cock, guiding it to her entrance. Looking at her, he knew she was ready and didn't hesitate, driving all the way into her. They both gasped at the pleasure, before he started moving.. slowly the gasps turned into moans as they kissed, caressed, lapped and licked and scratched each other in a ballad of pain and pleasure, all the while continuing their mating dance.

Slowly and surely, they started reaching the peaks. They shuddered, gasping even as the slaps of their bodies meeting continued to grow louder and louder .. and no more!

With a cry they both orgasmed at the same time.

Hermione traced a hand on his chest… screwing up her courage to ask him.

' do you miss it Harry? Magic.'

He turned to her, finding her with a apprehensive look. Probably from worry that she'd asked him the wrong question.

He kissed her softly, before answering.

' yes. I do. But having it wasn't worth the price Hermione. Voldy boy would have never stopped with the magicals. At least the elves are free. and i have you.'

'And the pain?' magic was part of a wizard's self, his body and mind. One doesn't simply give it away without consequences.

'It gets better then worse. I've learned to cope.' Harry was racked with pain often, his body trying to compensate for the lack of magic, something which isn't replaceable. Hence the pain. His immune system would hold, but he'd never have a child or live without pain.

She placed her head on his shoulder, and they fell into a comfortable silence .. drifting into sleep.

And there we'll leave them my readers. To their well deserved rest.

Finis


End file.
